


We Were Here First

by snuff



Series: Fem! Eren [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rated T for language, This is mainly ereri, and other stuff, fem! eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuff/pseuds/snuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up,  Levi and Eren are trying to move on. But it is hard to do so when the person you are trying to move on from is on a date only 5 meters away from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Here First

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this came up....

It has been a week since Levi and I broke up.

 

I am not sure who broke up with who, nor why but I didn't care. Or at least that's what I told myself. The split left me pretty upset and I refused to get out of the apartment. I even had Mikasa buy groceries for me. To make matters even worse, I heard Levi found someone else barely two days after the break up. It seemed like he moved on pretty fast, and that's what I wanted to do too. 

 

I called Mikasa and asked her to set me up on a blind date. 5 minutes after I hung up with her, she called me back to tell me she landed me a date with a guy called Jean. I remember her talking about him sometimes; he used to be her boyfriend in high school. When things didn't work out for them, they agreed to be just friends and I guess that worked out pretty well for them. 

 

So that Saturday, I pulled up a few feet away from the restaurant since there weren't any free spaces closer to the entrance, and took a deep breath. I was going to enjoy tonight, I told myself. I was going to enjoy Jean's company 10 times more than I did Levi's, and I was going to love him much more than I did Levi. And I was going to make sure the news breaks Levi as much as he broke me.

 

I got out of the car and quickly fixed my outfit. I hadn't really worked too hard on it. I wore a green dress that clung to my body and reached my knees, with sleeves that stopped right below my elbows. It was the same dress I had worn on one of the first few dates with Levi, and he always said it complimented my eyes and skin tone. My hair was tied up in its usual bun, with most of my hair down. Everyone told me it was cute, and Mikasa suggested I keep it that way tonight. In my feet were a pair of beige high heels that added a couple of inches to my height. And slung over my shoulder was a clutch that matched my shoes.

 

The evening was warm despite nearing the end of summer, and a very light breeze blew to cool you off just enough. 

 

The restaurant was full of fancy-looking people dressed in jewelry that seemed more expensive than my apartment, and that made me feel slightly uncomfortable and out of place. I mean, I appreciated this Jean guy being willing to pay this much money on a date, but it just seemed like too much for a first date. The woman at the front asked if I had a reservation and I gave her Jean's name. She lead me towards a corner in the large restaurant and pointed at our table, where Jean was sitting, looking around nervously. 

 

His eyes landed on my as I sat on the seat across of him, smiling. 

 

"Jean?" I asked just out of caution. He nodded and a smile grew on his face too as a blush rose on his cheeks.

 

"You must be Eren." He stated. I nodded and we began to make small talk. I talked about college and explained that I was studying Art. He told me he was taking a couple of gap years to travel around and still hadn't decided what he wanted to do for college next year. 

 

We soon ordered food and made some more idle chit chat as we waited for our meals. I was in the middle of talking about a funny incident when I heard a familiar laugh. 

 

My eyes widened and I stopped mid-sentence, trying to decide whether or not I wanted to look. Eventually, the more curious part of me took hold and I turned to see Levi, with a smile on his face, sitting across a blonde man who was honestly more attractive than he had the right to be. 

 

"Uh, Eren?" I was brought back from my thoughts by Jean's voice. "Are you okay? You were saying something?" I nodded.

 

"Y-yeah, I was... I just need to use the restroom really quick." I said then stood up without waiting for a reply. I passed from behind Levi into the ladies' room where I began having a mini panic attack. 

 

Levi was the last person I wanted to see right now. He could potentially ruin the whole date. Wait, was he on a date, too? I knew he was dating someone now but I didn't know it was a dude. I didn't even know he was gay! He must've been on a date. He was laughing and smiling like he was having the time of his life. He never laughed with anyone but me.

 

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at that thought. Of course he laughs with someone else now. I wasn't the end of it all. I should've known he would move on after me, and I was determined to do the same, but it was just so hard with that pain in my chest. 

 

I realised I had left Jean for too long and headed back, passing behind Levi again. His date eyed me curiously as I walked by, staring at both of them. Levi didn't notice and continued talking about something that I didn't pay much attention to, opting to tune his voice out. While I concentrated too hard on trying not to listen to his voice, I failed to notice the kid running in my path and bumped into them, causing them to fall on their bum and cry out in pain. 

 

The kid proceeded to cry and call for his 'mommy' while I stood there awkwardly, trying to calm the boy down whilst trying to keep my face hidden from Levi and everyone else glaring at me. Who the hell even brings a kid to restaurant like this? 

 

Eventually, the boy's mother came and picked him up, assuring me it was not my fault and walked away. I turned around briefly to meet Levi's gaze. He lifted am eyebrow at me then turned back to his date.

 

I somehow expected more of a reaction out of him and couldn't help the disappointment I felt as I sat in my seat in front of Jean. Thankfully, Jean saved me the embarrassment and didn't mention the earlier events as we dug into the food that had arrived while I was hyperventilating in the bathroom. 

 

Every once in a while, I would glance over to Levi, and he would do the same, but our eyes would turn away as soon as they made contact. As I turned to look at him once more, I saw him Look at me from the corner of his eye, then smirked. 

 

I could feel anger boil up inside of me when he began running his foot up and down his date's leg, earning a seductive smirk out of him. Two can play this game.

 

I turned to face Jean before he noticed my attention was pointed elsewhere. As soon as I saw Levi looking at me from my peripheral vision, I asked Jean if I could have a taste of his meal and he nodded, sticking pasta into his fork before feeding it to me. I took it with a small smile on my face and noticed Levi quickly turn away.

 

Before I knew it, he was feeding his date and 'accidentally' smudged some sauce around his lip. The blond was about to reach out for a napkin when Levi held his hand, stilling it mid-action. He made a point of smirking at me, then leaned forward and locked the sauce off his date's face. 

 

I finished the rest of my food angrily, ignoring Jean when he told me to slow down then waited for waitress to clear our table before moving my chair so I was sitting next to Jean, my thigh touching his. 

 

Jean turned to me with a smirk on his face, obviously seeing what I was leading to. I made sure Levi was watching before I cupped Jean's cheek in my palm and brought his face closer to mine, making sure this was as slow and painful to Levi. When our lips finally touched, I made it light, passionate. I wanted it to seem loving to Levi when actually the emotion was just forced.

 

Jean kissed back more heatedly but calmed down when I didn't change my pace. Jean held me by my waist and brought me closer to him, my chest touching his. 

 

We were interrupted by an annoyed cough as the waitress stood there with an equally annoyed look on her face. She placed the bill on the table before walking away. I blushed at being caught. I was so caught up in trying to make Levi jealous that I forgot where we actually were. 

 

Jean grabbed a bunch of bills from his wallet and threw them onto the table before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat. I followed him across the restaurant,  my hand in his. With a quick glance his way, I caught Levi standing up from his seat, and saying something to his date, but I was already out in the open air before I could see what he did next.

 

Suddenly, I was pushed against a wall and Jean's lips were on mine, licking,  nipping and biting hungrily. I felt really guilty for kissing him now when I had done it just a few minutes earlier to make Levi jealous, not out of real emotion. 

 

I pushed him off gently and eyed me curiously. 

 

"Jean, I can't do this." I said then averted my gaze to stare at his button-down. "I don't really like you. I mean, you are so much fun to hang out with. I just don't like you in that way." That was probably the most repeated rejection in the history of rejections, but I didn't care. I just felt very guilty. 

 

Jean chuckled lightly, no sign of real hurt on his face. "To be honest, neither do I. It'd be pretty cool if we could hang out as friends sometime." He said, stepping back so that we weren't in kissing distance from each other. "You're a damn good kisser, though." He added, his tone impressed. 

 

"I would agree." An all too familiar voice chimed. My heart dropped as Levi came into view, standing just a couple of feet away from us. "She's actually really good at a lot of things, but she's mine so you better scram." His tone left no room for argument and when Jean looked at me questionably, I only nodded. 

 

He did as he was told and walked away. We watched him get into his car and drive away, then I spoke. 

 

"You had no right to do that, you know. And as I recall, I stopped being yours about a week ago." He scoffed and came closer.

"So why were you trying to make me jealous back there?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"You started it." I mumbled childishly and he only rolled his eyes. 

"I don't remember you being the kind of person to fuck on the first date." He stated ignoring my juvenile behavior. If anything, he was probably used to it by now.

"And I don't remember you being gay." I retorted. He smirked at that and stepped forward so he was half an arm's distance away from me.

"Bisexual." He said helpfully then sighed a deep, overly-dramatic sigh. "That guy's not my type, though. He keeps talking about his kids and ex-wife." Then he turned to me with what seemed to be a panicked expression. "I didn't know he had kids and an ex-wife!" He whisper-shouted. I giggled. 

Afterwards, we stood there in awkward silence, the air sharp with tension. I stared down at my feet--which were aching from standing for so long on these high heels--and he looked around, only moving to wave at his date who nodded with and small smile on his face. 

When I concluded he wasn't going to say anything, I took matters into my own hands. It's now or never, I thought, breathing in as if the air was the courage that I needed.

"Levi," I started, shattering the tension above us. Suddenly, I didn't want to finish that sentence anymore in fear of being rejected but Levi raised an eyebrow at me and I repeated the phrase over and over again in my mind.  _It's now or never. Now or never, you wimp!_  "Why did we break up?" He didn't even seem the least bit surprised by my question.

"I...said some stuff, so you walked out." I remembered it clearly. I remembered how he told me he needed to focus on his work, and I was being annoying. What I didn't remember, though, was why and how that possibly ended our relationship. 

I nodded slowly. "So we didn't really break up?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't know. You told Mikasa we did, and she tried to kill me so I assumed we did. Fuck if I know why you thought we did." 

I couldn't hold it back anymore, and broke into fits of laughter. I crouched down so I was nearly sitting on my haunches and laughed with my face in my hands, hiding the embarrassment I felt behind the amusement.

I could almost feel Levi's closeness as he leaned down before me and just stared at me until I looked up to see an amused smirk on his face. 

"Can we just blame it on my period?" Levi's face scrunched up at that but the smirk remained as stood up then helped me up. From such close distance, it was pretty obvious that my heels made me that much taller than him and I nearly laughed at that if it wasn't for the warning glare he shot me.

I leaned down to seal our silent agreement with a kiss and pulled me closer by my waist as our lips met. It was short, interrupted by a pinch on my side. Levi's face was back to being blank, but I could see a hint of amusement in his mirthful eyes. 

"I don't think I can keep it PG13 for long. Meet me at my apartment." 

We parted ways to get to our individual cars, but before we could get too far away, Levi called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"Love the dress." He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this one, it's kind of sucky in my opinion but I'm glad you've made it this far.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave your comments (opinions, constructive criticism, prompts) kudos, and all that jazz.


End file.
